Pasado sin futuro
by Donella Rocker
Summary: Dipper Pines había despertado sólo, herido... sin memoria. Miles de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Sólo poseía una gorra con un pino azul que le brindaria una oportunidad de recuperar su memoria. Por otro lado, a miles de años de ahí; se desarrollaba una batalla en nombre de la libertad. Los rebeldes luchaban al lado de los elegidos en nombre del pueblo de Gravity Falls.
1. Oscuridad

Todo le dolía y no conseguía despertar, al cabo de un par de minutos abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con árboles. La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor y, aunque la luz de la Luna le permitía ver un poco no era suficiente. Se sentó en el pasto y sobo suavemente su cuello pasando por la nuca, miró a su alrededor encontrándose totalmente sólo, no había ni un alma en ese lugar. Se levantó despacio al sentir escozor en sus piernas y parte de su brazo izquierdo, se revisó las zonas mencionadas sólo para toparse con ligeras cortadas y raspones.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensó aturdido e inexplicablemente mareado.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos débilmente, no se había percatado de su tobillo herido hasta que empezó a caminar sin dirección aparente. Conforme avanzaba se sujetaba de los árboles para no caer de nuevo, sus piernas temblaban y el frío a su alrededor no ayudaba.

Las preguntas se volvían un torbellino de pensamientos en su atormentada cabeza. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado a, lo que el suponía, era un bosque? ¿Por qué parecía que había luchado con un oso? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Todas esa preguntas seguían danzando en su mente cuando llegó a una vieja tienda o cabaña, no sabía que era.

Se acercó más al deteriorado lugar, "Mistery Shack" leyó en el gran letrero colgado a un costado de la cabaña, entonces notó que estaba abandonado; las ventanas rotas, la puerta colgada, la ausencia de luz y las hojas secas a su alrededor le proporcionaban dos teorías. O el dueño era un completo vago que no cuidaba bien del lugar o bien, estaba abandonado.

Con el corazón latiendo rápido decidió entrar a la cabaña. Mirando a su alrededor con incertidumbre observó la caja registradora, los miles de pedazos de chatarra bajo el nombre de "souvenir" y un montón de anormalidades más. Gritó de forma poco masculina cuando sintió algo peludo rozar su tobillo, de inmediato trepó por el mostrador sólo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño ratón que salía corriendo. La luz de la Luna le daba a la cabaña un aire tenebroso y el ambiente dentro era nostálgico rozando con lo lúgubre. De alguna forma él sentía una tristeza extrema al ver ese lugar así, el sentimiento lo embargo tanto que, sin darse cuenta, pequeñas y finas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se recostó sobre la caja registradora y sollozo en voz baja hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido completamente ajeno al par de miradas que observaban sus movimientos desde una ventana de la cabaña.

Dos pares de ojos...

Unos rojos...

Los otros amarillos...


	2. Mystery Shack

A la mañana siguiente, Dipper despertó por culpa de una luz provocada por el reflejo del Sol en uno de los cristales en el suelo. Con un poco de pereza se frotó los ojos mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el mostrador, se estiró en medio de un bostezo y miró a su alrededor. Había muchas telarañas en los estantes del lugar y una vieja máquina de bebidas que había sido saqueada.

Se bajó del mostrador y avanzó por el interior de la cabaña lentamente. Pasó cerca de una enorme estatua con una pequeña placa cuya descripción se había borrado, desvío la mirada hacía otra puerta al fondo del lugar. Tomó la perilla y empujó levemente la entrada obteniendo un crujido que lo sobresaltó, por acto reflejo cerró los ojos con la mano aferrada a la manija y posteriormente un fuerte estruendo resonó en todo el lugar.

Abrió los ojos tosiendo debido al polvo que levantó la puerta cuando cayó al suelo. Miro la manija en su mano y después la soltó con indiferencia. Se asomó a ver el interior del otro cuarto, todo estaba igual que la habitación en la que había despertado esa mañana; oscuro, polvoriento y vacío, desértico. Se humedeció los labios adentrándose en el lugar con curiosidad, la primer cosa que llamó su atención fue un viejo y desgastado sillón amarillo donde reposaba una especie de cuaderno rosado.

Una imagen borrosa de una chica muy parecida a él cruzó por su mente, sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó, se fue. Confundido, se acercó al cuaderno y lo abrió. Las hojas estaban amarillas, las infantiles decoraciones de colores lucían viejas, había fotos pero en ninguna de ellas se lograba ver a la gente en las mismas, simplemente eran borrones de colores. Nada más ni nada menos.

Dejó el cuaderno en el sillón, caminó un poco más topándose con unas escaleras. Temeroso e inseguro se aventuró a subir y descubrir qué había arriba. Con cada pisada, la madera crujía haciendo eco en el silencioso lugar; una vez arriba, optó por entrar a la habitación que más le llamó la atención. Al hacerlo descubrió un par de camas, paralelas la una de la otra. De un lado había unicornios de peluche y pósters de celebridades que él desconocía. Al otro lado había anotaciones en papeles, coordenadas, fotos de criaturas que sólo en sus sueños hubiera jurado ver y unos pocos bolígrafos tirados alrededor de la cama.

Suspiró presa de una terrible jaqueca, comenzaba a sentir que había algo que debía recordar, algo importante pero no lograba saber qué era. Frustrado, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a acostarse hasta que escuchó un ruido en el ático. De alguna forma, la esperanza de... _algo_ se apoderó de él, sonrió entre alegre y aliviado, salió rápidamente de la habitación corriendo escaleras arriba.

Llegó al ático jadeando por la reciente carrera y entonces su sonrisa se borró, ahí no había nada más que títeres hechos de calceta, quemados; muchas latas de cerveza vacías, un montón de libros apilados y un maletín de cuero. Miro hacía la única ventana del lugar donde había un pequeño sitio en el cual podía sentarse para ver el bosque.

Su corazón se agitó de nuevo. Ahí, sobre el gastado almohadón reposaba, intacta, una gorra blanca con un pino azul en medio. Se acercó al objeto con cuidado tomándolo entre sus manos y lo miró maravillado. Pasó el dedo suavemente sobre el pino obteniendo pocas imágenes inconexas cruzando su memoria a una velocidad sorprendente. Cayó al suelo saliendo de la especie de trance en el que la gorra lo había metido.

Paz y tranquilidad se mostraron en su semblante a pesar de que aún permanecía sin memoria. Algo le decía que en ese lugar estaba a salvo y, sin luchar mucho contra la curiosidad, se levantó sonriendo de nuevo poniéndose la gorra en el proceso.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

En las afueras de Gravity Falls, Mabel corría lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitían. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera llegar al pueblo cuanto antes. A través de un comunicador que iba desde su oreja hasta desembocar en su cuello, había recibido la señal de alerta. Esos monstruos estaban en el pueblo de nuevo.

El atardecer de pronto capturó su atención, sin embargo siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. En los últimos cuatro años habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para enumerarlas. Jamás pensó que llegaría a formar una fuerte relación amistosa con Pacífica Northwest y Gideon Gleeful por ejemplo, así como tampoco esperaba que ese ente triangular de color amarillo apareciera de la nada uniéndose a los rebeldes, ayudando en lo que sus limitados poderes le permitían. Ciertamente está especie de guerra había creado una tregua entre ella y sus viejos enemigos, aún se preguntaba por qué Bill había decidido ayudar a quien lo derrotó en el pasado, quería creer que podía confiar en él, que esto no era una trampa para después apuñalarlos por la espalda pero si algo había hecho el enfrentamiento contra el nuevo tirano que gobernaba Gravity Falls fue hacerle ver que no podía andar por la vida confiando en todo el mundo. Ofrecerle la mano ciegamente a la gente le había costado la vida a su hermano y por ningún motivo permitiría que volvieran a verle la cara de inocente niña llorona.

Ya no más.

Ahora era madura, fuerte y capaz defenderse a si misma. Gracias al exhaustivo entrenamiento de Wendy y los conocimientos en magia de Gideon hoy estaba a cargo de un escuadrón de respuesta rápida que se encargaba de ahuyentar a los enviados por ese maldito de Dylan Calgary, quién se autoproclamaba gobernante y salvador de Gravity Falls.

Finalmente llegó al pueblo donde Bill junto con Gideon habían logrado reunir a la gente en un campo protector hecho a base de magia pero a pesar de eso, _las sombras_ lograron llevarse a unos pocos desafortunados. Mabel miro con furia a las sombras de Calgary y sin dudarlo mucho conjuro varias esferas de fuego rosa que lanzó contra las sombras. Logró desvanecer un par de esas cosas liberando a dos tipos que reconoció de vista pero jamás había hablado con ellos. Mientras el resto de sombras se retorcían desapareciendo en la noche con la gente capturada. Wendy llegó a su lado con su escuadrón cargando a otro par que había sido rescatado, esta vez se trataba de Robbie y Candy. Mabel los miró con una sonrisa, poco después llego su escuadrón completo, después de intercambiar unas cuantas órdenes ambos escuadrones se fueron corriendo.

Bill y Gideon bajaron el escudo caminando agotados hasta donde se encontraban Mabel y Wendy mientras la gente agradecía haberse salvado volviendo a sus hogares de prisa, dejando a los cuatro completamente solos.

-No podemos seguir así, necesitamos hacer algo- habló Gideon. El tiempo definitivamente había pasado para él, había dejado de ser ese niño "tierno y adorable" para convertirse en un chico capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos, alguien leal con quién se podía contar sin dudarlo.

-¿Cansado, pequeño Gideon?- se burló Bill secando el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta. La primera vez que Mabel había visto el aspecto humano de Bill casi se le lanza encima para besarlo, afortunadamente se contuvo.

Bill también había cambiado en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, aunque el triángulo amarillo se empeñara en negarlo estaba volviéndose más humano y bueno, pasaba más tiempo en su forma humana que en su figura original y sus trucos engañosos habían ayudado muchísimo para conseguir que un autobús de fuera les llevará suministros un par de veces al mes.

-Deja de llamarme así- pidió Gideon hastiado de las constantes burlas de Bill.

-Ya cállense- ordenó Mabel cruzándose de brazos- Sin mi hermano aquí no podremos hacer mucho, lo necesitamos para tener una oportunidad de...- Wendy detuvo a Mabel poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Dipper esta muerto, Mabel. No podemos seguir creyendo que resucitara de entre los muertos para ayudarnos a salir de esto- Wendy sabía que Mabel aún resentía la muerte de su gemelo pero era hora de ayudarla a volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

Mabel desvío la mirada, Gideon suspiró y Bill miro el cielo oscuro sobre ellos.

-Volvamos a la base- habló Mabel con seriedad- Vamos a liberar a los prisioneros para conseguir más gente- pasó en medio de los dos chicos con fría indiferencia avanzando en dirección de la "Mystery Shack".

Bill y Gideon miraron con reproche a Wendy quien se cruzó de brazos mirándolos.

-Alguien tenía que decírselo- se defendió.

-Hay formas, red- respondió Bill negando con la cabeza.

-Aunque tengas razón deberías ser un poco más gentil con ella, Mabel sólo tiene 15 años- expuso Gideon- De cualquier forma será mejor volver, las sombras no volverán a atacar por ahora- se giró y comenzó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de Mabel.

-Tu también lo extrañas ¿cierto?- Bill seguía mirando el cielo, observando con anhelo la constelación que Dipper llevaba en la frente.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Wendy abrazándose- Pero es hora de dejarlo descansar en paz y seguir- la pelirroja avanzó lentamente, le dedico a Bill una ligera sonrisa de comprensión y corrió hasta donde estaba Gideon. Bill suspiró viendo a Wendy irse.

No estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera para él mismo pero el dolor con el que cargaba desde que el castaño murió era real.

Él también sufría...

Él también extrañaba muchísimo a Dipper...


	3. Noche eterna

Realmente era difícil saber la hora desde que el sol dejó de salir en Gravity Falls. Todo permanecía en penumbra siempre; La Luna brillaba acompañada de las estrellas. Los relojes no funcionaban del mismo modo que el resto de la tecnología del lugar, se habían detenido.

Al llegar, Mabel distinguió aliviada que la gente que conocía estaba bien y a salvo, no necesitaba nada más que eso. Wendy en seguida corrió hacía la computadora central que Ford miraba con atención. Los tíos de Mabel y el viejo McGucket resultaron ser el cerebro de _los rebeldes_ , sus conocimientos y virtudes fueron de mucha ayuda cuando el caos comenzó a reinar en Gravity Falls.

Entre Standford y Stanley Pines consiguieron transformar la "Mystery Shack" en un mini cuartel de seguridad; incluso Bill había ayudado a crear el campo magnético/mágico que rodeaba el lugar impidiendo que sea detectado en cualquier radar, del mismo modo todo ser mágico quedaría reducido a cenizas si se acercaba a diez kilómetros a la redonda de la cabaña. Claro, esto sólo era con criaturas grandes y no reconocidas.

Gideon también se acercó a donde se encontraban Ford y Wendy. Bill por su parte prefirió ir a su habitación. Mabel suspiró caminando hacía las escaleras para subir al ático. Quería estar un momento a solas, necesitaba pensar y planear alguna estrategia para atacar las bases que Dylan tenía por todo el pueblo. Debía ser inteligente y deducir en cuál de todas se encontraban los prisioneros, una vez que recuperaran a los capturados, su número aumentaría considerablemente, entonces podría armar un ejército que fuera capaz de pelear y vencer. Pero primero debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Ahora no podía hacer eso.

Una vez que llegó al ático caminó cabizbaja hacía el almohadón en la ventana triangular de la cabaña. Se sentó y miró el bosque a través del cristal. Suspiró mientras tentaba el sitio en busca de la gorra de su hermano, cuando la tuvo en su poder la abrazó. Aún recordaba cómo había pasado todo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que comenzó a buscar en la cabaña alguna pista o algo que dijera quién era o al menos saber dónde estaba pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Recorrió las habitaciones, encontrando apuntes, mapas y una linterna de luz ultravioleta bastante útil a su criterio aunque también encontró peluches, golosinas, dinero falso entre otras cosas sumamente extrañas.

Finalmente decidió sentarse en la mesa de la cocina a descansar un poco revisando los mapas con interés mientras mordía una barra de chocolate amargo. Al parecer se encontraba perdido en un pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

-Debo ir al pueblo- dijo en voz baja y se levantó de la silla yendo hacía la salida de la cabaña que había descubierto en su inspección previa.

Salió y comenzó a calibrar tranquilamente por el camino parcialmente desaparecido. En medio de su caminata, al costado del sendero estaba un carrito de golf volcado sobre el costado derecho. Dipper frunció el ceño acercándose al viejo y desgastado transporte. Lo admiró con un gesto pensativo sonriendo al obtener un recuerdo nuevo de aquella niña similar a él, ambos iban en el carrito huyendo de algo.

Sin embargo conforme el recuerdo avanzaba en su mente, como una película, una nebulosa blanca invadió todo el paisaje hasta desvanecer todo. Al instante un fuerte dolor le recorrió completamente.

Con una gemido ahogado, Dipper cayó al suelo tratando de respirar correctamente, se puso una mano en el pecho y la otra aferraba la gorra en su cabeza mientras él se contraía en el pasto. Gritó de dolor, nunca había sentido algo así, realmente pensó que podría morir, aquello dolía como el maldito infierno. Al poco tiempo su visión se volvió borrosa dejándose llevar por el suave manto de la oscuridad que le brindó un poco de calma, llevándose el dolor.

Oscuridad...

Dolor…

Y un viejo bosque desolado…


	4. Pasado

No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que sucedió, o cuánto viera la gorra casi deshecha de su gemelo. El recuerdo y el dolor seguían latentes en su memoria, en su corazón.

¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así? ¿Porqué tuvo que ser Dipper y no ella? Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Todo comenzó cuando finalizó el verano. Habían logrado vencer a Bill y su extraño Weirdmagedon. Era hora de volver a casa. Después de la celebración, que el pequeño pueblo les ofreció como recompensa por haberlos salvado de Bill, ambos se dirigieron a la parada del autobús que los llevaría a casa. Estaban despidiéndose cuando comenzó el caos.

Dylan Calgary era uno de los demonios que había llegado a Gravity Falls usando la fisura que Bill rompió para liberar su loco "Fin del mundo". Dylan era un buen estratega que sabía cómo y dónde atacar; durante el Weirdmagedon permaneció oculto, estudiando atentamente al pueblo de Gravity Falls. Para cuando Bill fue vencido supo que los gemelos Pines debían ser separados, si no estaban juntos sería prácticamente imposible que le vencieran. Y si a eso le agregaba un toque de desesperación y sadismo obtendría la combinación perfecta para tomar Gravity Falls sin muchos problemas.

Pero antes debía deshacerse del gemelo más peligroso, Dipper Pines.

Le tomó más tiempo del que creyó formar una marioneta a base de magia, faltaba poco para que su oportunidad de destruirlos se fuera por lo que empleó la mayor parte de su poder en terminar la marioneta y su ejército.

Actuando como un simple chico dócil y asustadizo llegó corriendo a donde estaban los gemelos con sus amigos, los miró con desesperación mezclada con súplica. Detrás de él, las sombras comenzaban a adueñarse del cielo de Gravity Falls. El tiempo se detuvo.

Los presentes corrieron de vuelta a la cabaña rápidamente. Mabel lo tomo de la mano jalándolo con ella al interior de la cabaña para ponerlo a salvo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- interrogó Dipper nervioso y confundido.

-¿Acaso es Bill?- continuó Mabel quien aún no soltaba la mano de Dylan.

-Es otro enemigo, no se quién sea ni cuáles sean sus habilidades... No se nada sobre él- respondió Ford comenzando a caer presa de la desesperación al ver que las sombras cubrían todo a su paso.

Stanley sonrió aliviado al ver que las sombras no eran capaces de entrar o hacerle algo a la cabaña.

Dylan estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, la marioneta requería una parte de su atención por lo que ni siquiera se percató de que Mabel lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta y demasiado amistosa.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo? ¿vienes de visita?- comenzó Mabel- Yo soy Mabel, él es mi gemelo Dipper- señaló al chico de gorra blanca- ellos son El tío Ford, el tío Stan, Candy, Grenda, Soos y Wendy- rio señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.

Dylan se sorprendió de lo rápido que hablaba Mabel y de lo poco que le entendía aún siendo un demonio.

-Soy Cameron- mintió Dylan cuando Mabel se detuvo a respirar- Vine de visita, a ver a un familiar de aquí. Iba llegando al pueblo cuando esas... cosas comenzaron a invadir el lugar- murmuró interpretando su mejor papel de niño perdido y devastado.

-No te preocupes- Dipper se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el hombro de Dylan- Te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu familiar- sonrió.

Dylan observó como el resto de personas en la habitación asentían en acuerdo con el castaño. Algo cálido se alojó en su pecho pero se apagó de inmediato al recordar su propósito y su ambición.

Al cabo de unas horas todos se encontraban durmiendo y fue en ese momento que Dylan decidió despertarse. En ese momento, en medio de la noche con total silencio, en ese preciso momento tan cliché entró a la habitación de los gemelos y observó a Dipper con seriedad mezclada con desprecio.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama del menor de los Pines. Dipper estaba durmiendo plácidamente desparramado en la cama, sin nada que lo molestara cuando algo perturbó su sueño, con pesadez abrió los ojos sólo para toparse con una mirada de diferentes tonalidades rojas. Dylan tomó a Dipper por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Un estruendo resonó en la habitación que hizo que Mabel se despertara como resorte sólo para ver como Dipper batallaba por liberarse de las garras enrojecidas de Dylan. El shock de Mabel y la mano apretando la garganta de Dipper hicieron del acto una escena silenciosa. Dylan sonrió y alzó a Dipper en el aire atravesando su pecho de un costado a otro con sus garras.

Los ojos de Mabel se abrieron de par en par mientras veía a su gemelo dejando de moverse. Dylan lanzó el cuerpo de Dipper contra Mabel, justo en ese momento todo se tornó de color gris y sólo había alguien que puede hacer eso; una figura que creían haber derrotado había vuelto en cuestión de horas ¿Cómo era posible que Bill hubiese vuelto tan pronto?. Mabel atrapó a Dipper y lo puso sobre su regazo, observó el enorme hueco en el pecho del menor mientras intentaba cubrirlo con sábanas para detener la hemorragia.

-Bill Cipher- saludo Dylan con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Bill entonces surgió de la nada completamente rojo, su aura era extremadamente abrumadora.

-Dylan Calgary- respondió Bill con asco- ¿Cómo te atreves a asesinar a mi enemigo?- bramo enfurecido.

-Por favor, Bill- Dylan se giró mirando por la ventana triangular de la habitación de los gemelos Pines- Tuviste la oportunidad de matarlo y no lo hiciste, francamente, dudo mucho que lo hubieras hecho de todos modos- Bill se acercó a Dylan amenazadoramente.

-Tu no sabes nada sobre mi- respondió Bill lanzando un ataque hacia Dylan.

Dylan sonrió con burla deteniendo el ataque de Bill con una sola mano.

-Volviste, Cipher pero tus poderes no lo han hecho del todo, no eres una amenaza para mi- Dylan lanzó un rayo hacia Bill y lo estrelló contra la pared quedando frente a frente- Cometiste el peor error que un demonio puede hacer- le dio una descarga eléctrica a Bill quien cayó al suelo en su color amarillo sacando humo- Te enamoraste de un humano o mejor dicho- su sonrisa se ensancho al escuchar los gritos de dolor y desesperación de Mabel- un cadáver- miles de sombras entraron al lugar rompiendo las ventanas.

Lo último que Mabel recuerda de esa noche es que Bill los ayudó a sobrevivir. Después de eso se desmayó y no supo nada de nadie hasta tres días más tarde. Cuando despertó se arregló, se peino lo más hermosa que pudo para asistir al funeral de su hermano.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos Mabel consiguió volver al presente. Odiaba cuando su mente la hacia volver al pasado, vivir lo mismo tantas veces era una pesadilla. Una que la había vuelto la persona que es hoy.

Dylan observaba con una sonrisa lobuna a Bill Cipher y Mabel Pines. Recordaba la forma en la que había asesinado a Dipper Pines. Realmente disfrutó el hecho, la poca resistencia del niño de doce años y la patética pelea que dio su gemela aún lo hacían reír.

Sabía de algún modo que ese par de gemelos compartían algo más que simple parecido físico; por si solos eran un peligro pero unidos eran implacables, no tanto por sus habilidades ~especiales~ sino mas bien por el lazo tan fuerte que los unía.

Su ingenio había conseguido separar permanentemente a los gemelos pero con una mínima consecuencia de fallo. ~Los rebeldes~, ese grupo de humanos débiles con poca capacidad mágica y conocimientos limitados que insistían en detener su mandato real sobre el pueblo de Gravity Falls. En fin. Sin Dipper, ni Mabel ni Bill representaban gran peligro mucho menos el resto de ellos.

Sangre...

Locura...

Después se desharía de la alimaña faltante


	5. Confusión

Dylan paseaba por la terraza de la enorme mansión que había construido sobre la que solía ser de los Northwest. Acababa de hablar con un buen socio suyo recibiendo una afirmativa para la reunión que él había propuesto para esa noche.

-Emily ¿podrías traerme una taza de café, ¿por favor? - pidió el chico amablemente mientras flotaba en el centro del jardín, como si estuviese sentado en una silla invisible, leyendo un antiguo libro de hechicería.

-Claro, señor- respondió la joven inmediatamente corriendo a la cocina por el pedido de su señor.

Dylan sonrió levemente cuando escuchó a su sirvienta. Cuando le decían "señor" siempre se sentía como si tuviera puesto el enorme traje de papá. Su padre… cerro el libro dejándolo flotar frente a él, ¿qué hubiera sido de su padre si estuviera con vida?, era claro que no tenía forma de saberlo, pero le gustaba imaginar el futuro que hubiera tenido si su familia no hubiese muerto aquel día, si él mismo hubiese continuado con vida.

El viento acarició su oscuro cabello despeinándolo un poco, Dylan lo sintió como si hubiese sido una caricia de la mano de su madre… pero no era así. Miró el cielo oscuro de Gravity Falls perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un pequeño tintineo y volteo a su derecha. Emily caminaba hacia él con una bandeja de plata.

La chica colocó la bandeja en el aire junto a ella mientras servía el café en la taza de porcelana. Le dio la taza a Dylan y luego tomo la bandeja volviendo sobre sus pasos, perdiéndose de vista cuando ella entró a la mansión de nuevo.

-Esto es mío por derecho, de nada me sirve preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si las cosas seguían su antiguo curso, ahora todo es diferente… y haré que todo esté a mi merced- murmuró para sí mismo, bebió un sorbo de café y suspiro al sentir el sabor amargo y delicioso; sin azúcar. Tal como a él le encantaba.

Tomo el libro nuevamente y continuó con su lectura un par de horas más. Después se levantó, se acomodó el saco y entró a la mansión cerrando tras él.

-Iré a mi habitación, que nadie me moleste hasta dentro de una hora, por favor- informó al mayordomo junto a la puerta de la terraza.

-Sí, señor- asintió el viejo hombre con tono cortes-

Dylan camino hacia su habitación con paso lento. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que hablaría en la reunión, era de suma importancia que todo saliera perfecto esta noche.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Dipper parpadeó aturdido y con una extraña sensación de Deja vu cuando miró a su alrededor, estaba en el centro del pueblo, pero ¿cómo diablos había llegado ahí? Él recordaba haber caído inconsciente después… después de haber tenido un recuerdo.

-Debo buscar ayuda- murmuro para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a correr por la calle.

Observó los locales desolados y vacíos, tal y como estaba la "Mystery Shack"; todo estaba desértico, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué había pasado ahí?

Dejó de correr paulatinamente cuando observó el derruido teatro. Algo en su interior se agitó, lentamente entró al recinto, su mirada paseaba por todo el lugar, desde las viejas butacas medio destruidas hasta el escenario que estaba totalmente inusable, parecía que habían quemado algo o usado pirotecnia. Subió al escenario y comprobó su teoría al ver papeles de colores regados en el suelo; en efecto, habían usado pirotecnia, elevó la mirada un poco más. Había muchas marionetas hechas a base de calcetas, una escenografía demasiado colorida y sosa para su gusto, ' _¿quién usaría tantos colores tan chillones al mismo tiempo? Es ridículo y, además, lastima la vista'_ pensó rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Tu hermana lo hizo- murmuró una voz cerca de su oído.

Dipper se giró asustado, tropezando con sus propios pies, provocando que cayera al suelo junto con un montón de cajas que estaban apiladas cerca de él.

-Oh, ¿te encuentras bien? Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención asustarte- murmuró aquella voz suave, casi melancólica.

Dipper se quitó una caja de encima de la cabeza y se levantó tosiendo un poco debido al polvo que levantó al caer. Después de recuperarse observó al chico frente a él, era de su altura, su cabello azul oscuro y lacio cubría su ojo derecho; su piel era blanca, casi traslúcida.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Dipper detallando al chico con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Will Cipher- respondió el chico con un pequeño titubeo.

\- ¿Cipher?

-Conociste a mi hermano mayor, Bill Cipher- Will lo miraba un poco preocupado y bastante inquieto- ¿En serio lo olvidaste?

-Me suena tu apellido, pero no logro saber de dónde y tampoco recuerdo a ningún Bill- Dipper estaba frustrado- ¿Nos conocemos?

-No en realidad, te conozco porque mi hermano, Bill, me hablo mucho de ti y este lugar- Will se giro observando a su alrededor con cierta nostalgía.

-¿Y dónde está él? Quizás él pueda ayudarme

-Él no está aquí, Dipper. Bill está en el presente de Gravity Falls y tu… bueno, tu estas atrapado en el futuro- observó como el rostro de Dipper perdía color gradualmente- La verdad es que fuiste asesinado hace mil años…

Dipper se quedó ido, esa frase seguía reproduciéndose en su mente. Asesinado… muerto… ¡¿MUERTO?!. El chico comenzó a hiperventilar en estado de profundo shock. No tiene sentido, no podía estar muerto, era imposible… ¿o no?

\- ¡DIPPER! - grito Will obteniendo la atención del chico- cálmate y respira- Will le mostró cómo hacerlo con ademanes exagerados mientras Dipper lo imitaba; inhalaba y exhalaba, una y otra vez hasta que consiguió calmarse.

\- ¿Có-Cómo sabes que me asesinaron? - pregunto el chico con la voz estrangulada.

-Bill me lo dijo, tal parece que nadie sabe que estas aquí… hasta Mabel cree que estas muerto-

En el momento en el que Will mencionó ese nombre, Dipper obtuvo una memoria con mucha claridad. El día en que terminaron con el "Weirdmaggedon" se reprodujo en su cabeza como una película, todo era tan claro hasta el momento en que estaban a punto de subir al autobús, el recuerdo terminó ahí.

\- ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena tan familiar? -murmuro el castaño en un suspiro bajo.

-Porque ella es tu gemela, no puedo creer esto- Will se revolvió el cabello caminando en círculos frente a Dipper.

-No puedes creer qué

-Que lo hayas olvidado todo, ¡no se suponía que pasara eso!

-No se suponía que… entonces ¿tu tuviste algo que ver con todo esto?

-No, no fui yo

-Entonces ¿quién fue?

-Tu…

La respuesta había sido nada más que un susurro, pero en el silencioso y profundo eco del teatro aquello había sonado como un grito, o al menos así lo percibió él.

\- ¿Y-Yo? –no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser cierto. ¿cómo iba él a enviarse a sí mismo mil años al futuro estando muerto?

-No estás muerto…

\- ¿Ahora lees mentes?

-No, sólo digo… que no moriste- Will se acercó y tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas -Estas vivo, Dipper- sonrió.


	6. Concentración máxima Sin distracciones

Mabel suspiró y, luego de haber dejado la gorra de su hermano sobre el almohadón, salió con paso firme hacia otra área. Le causaba cierta gracia el hecho de que la Mystery Shack pareciera un hormiguero, y es que estaba construido todo hacia abajo, es decir, la cabaña permanecía simple en su lugar de siempre, pero en el sótano es donde empezaba lo divertido; al llegar al sótano se podía apreciar un amplio lugar con muchos pasillos y habitaciones, todo permanecía a media luz debido a la poca energía que recibían, aun así, Ford, Stand y Soos habían creado una pequeña presa que les daba energía suficiente como para subsistir.

Al fondo del lugar había una sala exclusiva donde se entrenaban únicamente las habilidades mágicas que habían adquirido, Mabel, por supuesto, se dirigió hacia esta sala. En el camino se topó con Robbie y Grenda que estaban entrenando con pistolas, entre otras armas. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de lo fuertes que se habían vuelto. Pasaron de ser unos pequeños chicos de pueblo a ser unos valientes guerreros dispuestos a dar la vida por sus camaradas. Siguió avanzando.

Cuando llegó a la sala se percató de la presencia de Bill en el lugar, el chico parecía aturdido y frustrado, estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la respiración agitada; sus manos desprendían un poco de humo y sus ropas estaban sucias. Mabel se preocupó por lo que corrió hacia él de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió, Bill?- interrogó la chica arrodillándose junto al demonio amarillo.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- rió Bill provocando que Mabel se sonrojara por culpa del enojo -Gasté… demasiado poder… intentando… crear un arma- hacía esfuerzos por respirar correctamente y Mabel se dio cuenta de ello.

-Necesitas descansar, sabes que tus poderes son limitados, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte a ti también- respondió la castaña mientras ayudaba a Bill a levantarse.

-O sea que solo te preocupo porque soy útil para la guerra- Bill fingió tristeza -rompes mi corazón, estrella fugaz.

-Eres un miembro del equipo, por eso me preocupo por ti, tonto- suspiró Mabel casi cargando a Bill fuera de la sala –puedes burlarte si quieres pero no dejaré que sigas gastando energía así, estas débil y antes de hacer cualquier cosa debes recuperar tus poderes en su totalidad- reprendió la chica.

-Lo sé, lo sé, por todos los infiernos, suenas igual que mi hermano- gruño Bill en voz baja caminando lentamente en la dirección que Mabel lo jalaba.

-Es cierto, ¿hace cuánto no sabes nada de Will?

-Un par de semanas, dijo que tenía que tenía que hacer algo importante

-¿Y no sabes qué es eso "importante"?

-Claro que no ¿por qué debería saberlo?- ambos llegaron a la habitación del ente amarillo con paso lento, Bill lucía excesivamente agitado y pálido.

-Es tu… ah, olvídalo, entremos para que pueda dejarte y descanses un poco- la castaña tomó el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de abrir el cuarto cuando la mano de Bill se apoderó de su muñeca.

-Puedo arreglármelas solo desde aquí, estrella fugaz- la mirada del chico se mostraba seria, muy diferente a la burlona que siempre porta.

-Bien, donde te vea fuera de tu habitación durante el resto del día, te pateare el trasero hasta enviarte a tu habitación en camilla ¿entendiste?- Mabel soltó la perilla al mismo tiempo que Bill liberaba su mano.

-Si, mamá pato- se burló Bill recargándose en la pared junto a la puerta.

-Más te vale- murmuro la chica, dándose vuelta para marcharse del lugar con una mueca de confusión.

Era un hecho que Bill siempre guardaría secretos pero ¿por qué se había mostrado tan… territorial con su habitación? A veces no comprendía para nada el comportamiento del chico, la confundía y eso hacía que sus nervios se pusieran locos. Tomó aire dejándolo salir lentamente, volvió al cuarto de entrenamiento y se sentó en medio de la sala con las piernas cruzadas, cerrando los ojos.

Liberó su mente y dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran como el agua. Sus músculos se relajaron permitiéndole una sensación mayor de control sobre sí misma. Poco a poco comenzó a levitar, su cabello se mecía suavemente debido a la energía que manaba de su interior; una luz violácea comenzó a bailar a su alrededor formando una especie de círculo. Abrió los ojos de golpe; su mirada brillaba en azul claro mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus rodillas. Sabía que ese truco era muy difícil de realizar para un humano pero debía intentarlo por todos los medios posibles.

Una vez más había conseguido pasar la primera parte, ahora debía continuar con la destrucción de la barrera dimensional; era fácil verla pero sumamente complicado acercarse, y romperla debía ser mucho peor. Dejó de pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en el presente, en lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

De pronto la habitación a su alrededor desapareció en medio de una negrura sorprendente y asfixiante, miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de ser capaz de moverse libremente. Primero los dedos de las manos, uno a uno los levantó, transformándolos en puños, después los brazos que posó en el suelo, permitiendo que sus palmas acariciaran el frío vacío, era curioso como a pesar de estar flotando en la nada, ella sentía como si hubiese suelo bajo su cuerpo. Continuó con las piernas para finalmente levantarse y mover la cabeza, sonrió al percatarse de que había conseguido desplazar su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad por el momento. Ahora solo debía buscar la barrera, con pasos lentos y un poco torpes avanzaba por la inmensa oscuridad hasta encontrar lo que buscaba,

Una enorme muralla de lo que parecía madera se alzaba poderosa frente a ella, intentó acercarse pero sus pasos se vieron perturbados, sus pies habían comenzado a volverse sumamente pesados, aquel malestar comenzó a subir por sus piernas hasta dejarla, prácticamente, clavada en el suelo. Gruño con molestia, se concentró nuevamente en mover los dedos de sus pies, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió un ligero temblor en su pierna izquierda, signo de que quería moverse pero le faltaba energía para hacerlo. Un intento más y había dado un paso, de pronto aquella pesadez había desaparecido totalmente como por arte de magia, se encaminó nuevamente hacia la muralla, estaba un poco más relajada y alegre por haber logrado superar la segunda etapa.

Finalmente había conseguido llegar, las ansias pudieron más que su razón y tocó la muralla con la yema de los dedos. Mala idea. La muralla brilló con intensidad y vibró con fuerza para después expulsar una especie de onda expansiva que la mandó a volar varios metros lejos, Mabel gritó y cerró los ojos colocando los brazos frente a su rostro. Su cuerpo chocó con algo muy duro para luego caer en el suelo frío, abrió los ojos confundida y adolorida, entonces se percató de lo que había sucedido; la muralla no sólo la había alejado sino que la enviado de regreso a la sala de entrenamiento, su cuerpo había recibido esa energía tan rudamente que se hallaba tendida en el suelo al otro lado de la estancia. Suspiró con pesadez y se acostó boca arriba, observando la ruptura que dejó su cuerpo al estrellarse en la pared.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y suspiró poniéndose de pie lentamente, se tronó la espalda reacomodándose los huesos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, estaba cansada, ese truco requería de mucho esfuerzo espiritual y de mucha magia, cosa que ella no poseía del todo.


	7. ¿Descubiertos?

Pasado sin Futuro 7

Dipper se apartó de Will totalmente confundido, su mente creaba imágenes o quizás eran recuerdos, ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Oye, tranquilízate, deberías estar alegre, yo podría llevarte de regreso a donde perteneces- Will lucia demasiado animado para el gusto del castaño.

-No sé dónde estoy, qué hago aquí, cómo llegué aquí y tampoco estoy muy seguro de quién soy- Dipper comenzó a subir el tono de voz conforme hablaba- entonces apareces tú, me dices que estoy muerto luego que no, y finalmente de me dices que tengo una hermana de hace siglos ¡¿cómo demonios quieres que tome eso?! - finalizó con la respiración acelerada.

-Bueno, si lo dices así, cualquier cosa suena terriblemente mal pero mira el lado amable, podrás volver con tu familia, a tu vida normal- Will estaba algo nervioso, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Dylan se diera cuenta que había encontrado a Dipper.

-¡Estás loco!- gritó exasperado, intentando conectar puntos, usando todo su cerebro para procesar aquello, era demasiado para procesarlo de un solo jalón.

-Si me dejas mostrarte, estoy seguro de que recordaras absolutamente todo. Tus tíos, a tu hermana y a Bill- Murmuraba el demonio azul con timidez y nerviosismo.

Dipper no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo responder ante aquella extraña plegaria del chico frente a él. Finalmente soltó un fuerte suspiro, no tenía nada que perder, de cualquier forma, estaba solo en ese desolado pueblo de mala muerte.

-Está bien- asintió Dipper después de un buen rato de quedarse meditando la respuesta. Will lo miró con una sonrisa entusiasta- iré contigo, pero tengo una condición- Ante aquella final palabra del castaño, Will se sorprendió y se quedó pensativo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había pasado media hora intentando llegar a su habitación, claro que con un golpe a cuestas, aquello era la tarea más difícil que hubiera hecho antes, incluso más que el entrenamiento con Wendy, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Después de haber recorrido un buen tramo del pasillo en el que se hallaba, miró a su alrededor y soltó un fuerte bufido de exasperación, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan torpe? Ella misma se lo había dicho a Bill "No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más gente" ¿y qué hacía ella? Iba y gastaba toda su energía en un hechizo que de cualquier forma no iba a devolverle a su hermano. Es cierto, era la única forma que iba a tener alguna vez de poder hablar con él, de pedirle ayuda. Pero debía dejar de eso ya, Wendy tenía razón por mucho que lo odiara, Dipper estaba muerto y ella seguía ahí, era ella la que debía pelear ahora por liberar a Gravity Falls de un idiota con deseos de poder que había resultado más psicópata y peligroso que el mismo Bill.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, y es que era obvio, dejar ir a la persona con la que naciste, con la que creciste, ese apoyo incondicional de hermanos. Era algo muy difícil de soltar.

Sin embargo, esa tarde lo decidió, dejaría el alma de Dipper descansar y lo vengaría, sin importar nada más. Ella le daría paz al alma de su querido hermano.

-Piensas mucho, estrella fugaz- Bill estaba parado detrás de ella, Mabel suspiró aliviada, no veía las lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Acaso no te dije que descansaras o te enviaría en camilla de regreso a tu habitación?- reprochó ella.

-En la condición en la que estás dudo mucho que puedas hacerme algo

-¿Eso es un desafío?

-Es probable, anda, te llevaré a…- Bill fue interrumpido por una alarma que resonaba por todo el cuartel. Las sombras estaban cerca de la cabaña.

Mabel intentó erguirse pero su espalda aún dolía demasiado, Bill no la esperó más y la cargo con cuidado, corriendo hacía la sala de vigilancia donde Candy tecleaba mil códigos tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitían. Mabel no dijo nada cuando Bill la cargó, estaba demasiado alterada y agotada como para hacerlo.

-¿Nos han detectado? ¿Han hecho el intento por entrar?- preguntó Bill sin soltar a la castaña.

-No, aún no, justo ahora estoy cerrando todos los circuitos por los que podrían rastrearnos o percibirnos-

-La barrera del tío Ford nos protegerá mientras esas cosas sigan aquí- murmuró Mabel mirando a las sombras a través de los monitores. Esas cosas se movían como si fuesen serpientes, se arrastraban sobre los árboles, peleaban entre ellas por ir delante de la otra.

-No soportará por siempre, Mabel, esa barrera ya está muy vieja, Ford dijo que incluso esa cosa tenía fecha de caducidad- respondió Candy suspirando aliviada de haber "puesto seguro" a todas las entradas.

Ninguno dijo otra palabra, solo se mantenían observando los monitores con atención, la tensión en el ambiente era casi asfixiante ¿por qué aún no se iban esos monstruos? ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Sería el fin de su pequeña resistencia?


	8. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Pasado sin Futuro 8

Robbie ya había tenido suficiente, estaba harto de tener que vivir escondiéndose de esos demonios inútiles. Salió de la sala de entrenamientos, evitando ser visto por Grenda. Mientras avanzaba sin rumbo aparente, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, forzándose a recordar dónde estaba la única salida sin seguridad del cuartel. Todos sabían que dejar un cabo suelto les pondría en peligro pero debían dejar una abierta para poder escapar si sucedía algo más grave. Una enorme sonrisa curvo sus labios, finalmente había recordado hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

Cuando llegó, quitó el pedazo de pergamino que había puesto el duende azul hermano de Bill para evitar que alguien desconocido entrara. Se escabulló por el hueco en la pared, encorvándose un poco hacia delante para poder pasar con mayor facilidad; era una especie de túnel que aparentaba no tener final pero cuando divisó la luz de la luna, supo que sí tenía final.

Después de salir de ese lugar volvió a colocar el pergamino para no poner en peligro a sus camaradas, porque podía ser un idiota impulsivo pero no era tan estúpido como para dejar arriesgar a los otros. Corrió un par de kilómetros hacia el norte y observó cómo las sombras rondaban una de las cámaras de vigilancia que tenían.

-¡Oigan, basuras negras!- gritó para llamar su atención. Las sombras en seguida se giraron en su dirección, alargándose unos centímetros como si lo estuvieran acechando.

Dentro del cuartel el rostro de Candy se había vuelto una mueca confundida y enfadada.

-¿Qué demonios hace ese imbécil?- gruño Mabel sin apartar la mirada de Robbie que había comenzado a desviar a las sombras lejos de la cabaña.

Robbie, por su parte, corría en dirección al pueblo en un intento por mantener la cabaña a salvo, cuando divisó la estatua del Alcalde se detuvo en seco, usó sus poderes para saltar más alto de lo que sus piernas le permitían normalmente. Calculo unos tres metros y luego comenzó a caer, las sombras habían hecho un círculo a su alrededor, esperando a que cayera para poder llevárselo. No fue tan fácil. Robbie cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con el puño envuelto en una flama verde. La onda expansiva que causó al golpear el suelo destruyó a las sombras, quienes después de emitir un chillido horrible se volvieron humo negro y desaparecieron. Robbie sonrió mientras se levantaba lentamente, quería darse unos segundos como el héroe de la historia, intentando, según él, lucir _épico_.

-Candy, llama a Gideon y que traiga de regreso a ese tonto- pidió Mabel con furia contenida. Robbie se había pasado de tonto esta ocasión. A los pocos minutos Gideon ya se encontraba haciendo un portal para poder traer a Robbie de regreso.

Robbie seguía tan enfrascado en su pose de superhéroe que no se percató del momento en que un circulo de luz se había formado detrás de él, cubriéndolo por completo, llevándoselo de regreso al cuartel sin dejar rastro alguno. Mabel ya se había puesto de pie para ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Robbie?- le reprochó Candy con mala cara -¿te das cuenta de que pudiste haber sido capturado?- la chica parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, y es que la pequeña Candy era de las que más se preocupaba por todos sus camaradas, a pesar de todo, su alma seguía siendo muy noble.

-Oigan deberían agradecerme- Robbie se sintió indignado- acabe con esas cosas antes de que nos descubrieran- el chico se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

-Le diste a Dylan lo que tanto quería, tarado- la voz de Mabel resonó por la habitación, fría y fuerte, como un cuchillo.

-Pero…

-¡No!- gritó Mabel- ahora Dylan sabe dónde estamos ¿no se te ocurrió que esas sombras eran para presionarnos a atacar?- Robbie no comprendía lo que la castaña decía.

-Piénsalo, Robbie- hablo Bill con total calma- Saliste de la nada, alejaste a las sombras de la zona y las destruiste muchísima distancia después ¿no te parecería extraño?- el rostro de Robbie se tornó blanco- Dylan no es idiota y no tardará en relacionar los puntos, nos encontrará- sentenció Bill, cruzándose de brazos..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- Will no daba crédito a las palabras dichas por el castaño.

-Vas a mostrarme mi vida completa como si de una película se tratase- el castaño se había cruzado de brazos con una mirada retadora.

-Pero… no estoy seguro de poder hacer eso… o sea, tendría que enviarte al mindscape para poder hacerlo sin alterar nada- el Cipher menor sopeso rápidamente los pros y contras para luego mirar a Dipper.

-Ya me escuchaste- presionó Dipper.

-De acuerdo- ciertamente no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor opción pero no tenía tiempo.

-Entonces tenemos un trato, Will- Dipper extendió su mano y Will la tomó con la mano envuelta en llamas amarillas.

-Tenemos un trato- repitió Will jalando el alma de Dipper fuera de su cuerpo, como aquella en que su hermano había hecho lo mismo.


	9. Planes

-¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!- Dipper gritó aterrado al ver sus traslúcidas manos.

-Si vamos a viajar a tu pasado, debemos pasar desapercibidos, si llegas a verte tu mismo en otra época, sea futuro o pasado, podrías crear un agujero de gusano o si algún familiar te ve, podrías, incluso, alterar el tiempo de ese alguien- Will hablo de cosas extrañas y tan rápido que Dipper tuvo que prestar total atención para conseguir captar algo de toda la explicación.

-No entendí nada- Dipper se dedicaba a mirarse y atravesarse el pecho con la mano.

Will suspiró y luego detuvo a Dipper tomando su mano.

-No puedo permitir que alguien de tu pasado te vea o vas a cambiar todo el futuro, y dudo mucho que sea para bien- el demonio azul abrió un portal.

-"Pero el futuro de por sí es un asco ¿Qué podría hacer yo para empeorarlo? "- pensó el humano com un mini puchero.

Will escucho el pensamiento del humano y trato de no reír, el viejo Dipper habría entendido a qué se refería. El chico azul extendió la mano frente a su propio cuerpo y recitó alguna especie de conjuro. Dipper se sintió extrañamente intimidado por el enorme remolino de energía amarilla frente a él. De pronto ver su pasado y recuperar sus memorias ya no parecía tan buena idea.

-No tengas miedo, no sentirás nada a comparación de... oh- Will río un poco y detuvo su frase "Cuando Dylan te atravesó de lado a lado como una brocheta" iba a decir, pero prefirió quedarse callado y que él lo viera por sí mismo.

\- Por algún motivo siento que aunque pregunte no me dirás nada- Suspiró Dipper recogiendo, o más bien, intentando recoger un pedazo de papel desgastado del suelo.

-Y tienes toda la razón del mundo, ya lo sabrás de todos modos- ambos entraron al portal, el cual se cerró tras ellos.

Dipper sentía como si fuese succionado por una aspiradora gigante, el aire en remolino y la sensación de ser jalando de un lado a otro le había comenzado a provocar breves mareos que amenazaban con sacarle la comida del estómago. Miró a Will a su lado quien lucía como si nada, esperando simplemente el momento en el que llegaran.

Primer recuerdo

El día en que había nacido, ambos habían "aterrizado" en medio de un pasillo largo de color azul pálido y piso blanco; la luz también era blanca y brillaba con demasiada intensidad para disgusto de Dipper. Will soltó su mano y camino lentamente hasta una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Dipper por imitación camino detrás de él, cuando Will señaló con la cabeza la puerta cerrada de madera clara, entendió que ahí debía estar descansando su madre. Se acercó e intento empujar la puerta, obviamente sólo consiguió atravesarla de golpe y casi caer de frente al suelo.

-Míralos, cariño ¿no te parecen hermosos?- habló la mujer tendida en la camilla, cargaba un pequeño bulto mientras que el hombre frente al ventanal cargaba al otro.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la mujer con una sonrisa, Dipper vio en ese momento un par de bracitos extenderse en la dirección del hombre cuando dejo al bulto, que ahora sabía era un bebé, en los brazos de la mujer que debía ser la madre.

-Él será Dipper y ella será Mabel- Habló el hombre con seguridad- mi pequeña familia- Ese comentario le bastó a Dipper para saber que ellos eran sus padres y que efectivamente, tenía una hermana.

\- No creo que recuerdes algo de esto, eras muy pequeño como para registrar nada- murmuro Will con una sonrisa ligera.

\- No, no recuerdo nada de esto- suspiro Dipper- pero de algún modo... la calidez de esas personas... puedo sentir su amor y afecto por mí- el castaño se acercó a los pies de la camilla, colocando ambas manos sobre la barandilla.

Dipper pudo ver desde ahí como su hermana movía sus diminutas manos en su dirección, como si la bebe supiera que él estaba ahí, como si pudiera verlo.

-Ella puede pero tus padres no- respondió Will a la cara de extrañeza de Dipper- los bebes humanos son más susceptibles a ver y sentir cosas que los adultos no pueden- suspiro mirando el suelo.

-Ya veo

-Es solo el inicio, aún nos falta mucho por ver

-Solo tengo 13 años

-Desde hace 2 años, en realidad tienes 15 años- susurro Will, agradeciendo al cielo que Dipper no lo escuchó.

Sin embargo, por más que sabía que mostrarle el pasado a Dipper les convenía, no dejaba de pensar que Dylan podía rastrearlos mucho más fácil, en esos momentos ambos estaban en peligro, de hecho, él estaba más a salvo que el Pino pero aun así. Todavía le parecía gracioso el cómo terminó enredado en todo ese lío que ni siquiera era de su dimensión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora- suspiró Ford, negando con la cabeza mientras veía la grabación de Robbie.

-No creo que tengamos tantos problemas, es decir, ahora sabemos que estamos en riesgo, podríamos movernos antes del ataque- habló Mabel con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, otra jaqueca.

-O fingir que nos fuimos y ocultarnos a plena vista- sonrió Bill desde su lugar.

Después de enviar a Robbie a ayudar en la cocina y limpiar la sala de entrenamientos como reprimenda, Bill sugirió hablar con los "viejos". Mabel concordó con él, convoco a una junta de emergencia pidiendo la presencia de sus tíos, el viejo Mc Gucket, Wendy, Gideon y Bill. Se reunieron en la sala de control.

-Explícate, Bill- Gideon de pronto parecía muy interesado en las palabras del demonio.

-Si armamos un teatro que haga parecer que nos fuimos de aquí, Dylan perderá el interés en este lugar, no quiere la cabaña, nos quiere a nosotros- el demonio amarillo sonrió de forma felina mientras hablaba- cuando nos hayamos "ido" podemos poner un señuelo en la ubicación para darle algunos problemillas y entretenerlo para ganar tiempo- Bill parecía muy satisfecho con su brillante plan.

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste- dijo Wendy con aburrimiento, su cabeza estaba recargada sobre su mano izquierda mientras miraba la mesa de metal oscuro con total indiferencia.

-Vamos a buscar una nueva ubicación para hacerle creer a Dylan que nos movimos hacia allá y mantenerlo en dicho lugar un rato- resumió Mabel mirando a Wendy con cierta seriedad.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea buena idea- la voz de Stan hizo eco por la habitación- si Dylan sospecha que estamos aquí y de pronto nos marchamos como si nada solo lograremos confirmarle que estamos aquí, vendrá a investigar el lugar cuando lo "abandonemos"-

Silencio.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, Stan tenía razón, ni siquiera Bill pudo discutir contra esa posibilidad pero ¿qué más podían hacer? Esperar el ataque de Calgary con la frente en alto y arriesgarse a morir o marcharse e igualmente arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

-Supongo que Bill y podemos entrar ahí- la voz de Gideon sonó un poco temblorosa y pequeña, nada normal en el muchacho- podríamos poner un conjuro, además, tendrían que romper la barrera de Ford y Mc Gucket para entrar en dado caso, dudo mucho que venga él en persona a investigar el lugar y las sombras jamás pasaran de la segunda capa de seguridad, ni siquiera pueden detectarnos- intentó sustentar su argumento, parecía una buena idea.

-Yo puedo crear varios centinelas, ya saben, robots grandes que cuiden la cabaña mientras armamos la trampa- Mc Gucket por fin se había animado a hablar.

-Sólo nos pondremos la soga al cuello nosotros solos- insistió Stan.

-Debemos intentarlo, Stanley- Ford se levantó de su puesto y fue hacía su hermano gemelo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro- no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- Stan lo miró y asintió levemente como un niño asustado.

-Todo saldrá bien- afirmó Mabel con la sonrisa que hacía un par de años no mostraba, aquella sonrisa infantil y positiva, logrando que todos asintieran animados, esperanzados después de este pequeño tropezón.

-¡Bien!- Bill dio un aplauso para llamar la atención de los presentes- Gideon, ven conmigo, vamos a discutir lo que sea que podamos usar para cubrir todo dentro de la cabaña- el demonio se giró comenzando a caminar por el oscuro pasillo mientras Gideon se levantaba y corría para alcanzar a Bill.

-Bueno, nosotros nos encargamos del señuelo- Mc Gucket sonrió.

-Bien, yo me voy a dormir un rato, tuve guardia todo el día y estoy exhausta- Wendy bostezó.

-Anda, ve- Mabel se paró y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más, saliendo del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Bingo!- gritó Dylan con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

Su sirvienta dio un pequeño brinco y luego miro a su señor con curiosidad.

-Por fin sé cómo me desharé de esas alimañas entrometidas-

-¿Habla de la resistencia de Gravity Falls?- cuestionó la joven mientras colocaba una taza humeante de té frente en la mesa al lado de su amo.

-Y de Dipper Pines- afirmó el chico- Parece ser que esto se tornará cada vez más interesante- su mirada jamás se había tornado tan oscura ni tan ambiciosa como en ese instante.

Ahora que el idiota de Robbie había cometido esa estupidez podía atormentarlos con la intriga, mientras tanto sus ojos se hallaban en un pez más gordo. Había logrado percibir el momento en el que Will Cipher se involucró en el problema, pero no lo quedó del todo claro el porqué de su repentina desaparición. Ahora lo entendía. Ese idiota se marchó a buscar a Dipper Pines, al inició le pareció estúpido, se había asegurado de matar al mocoso.

Grandísimo idiota.

Cuando siguió al Cipher azul fue capaz de ver a Dipper con vida, atrapado en el tiempo. Un pequeño error del cual se había dado cuenta a tiempo. Solo debía corregirlo y asunto arreglado.


	10. Lo inesperado

Para cuando el día terminó, ellos ya tenían todo planeado, desde el lugar al cual se moverían hasta la trampa con la que entretendrían a Dylan, sólo debían esperar un día más y luego llevarían a cabo la estrategia de Bill.

-Vamos a irnos por aquí, es la ruta más segura que encontré- explicó Wendy mientras sus dedos trazaban el recorrido hacía el teatro de Gravity Falls.

-Me parece una excelente idea- sonrió Grenda golpeando la mesa con el puño- esto será grandioso-

-Bill y yo ya tenemos el conjuro perfecto para engañar a Calgary- habló Gideon.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevará poner el hechizo o lo que sea? - interrogó Mabel mirando a todos desde su lugar cerca de las computadoras de vigilancia.

-Al menos cuatro horas- respondió Bill mientras jugaba con un cuchillo.

-Parece que alguien tendrá que madrugar- se burló Wendy al ver la cara de molestia de Gideon.

-Nos iremos al amanecer así que debemos dormir ahora, no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque con nosotros agotados o adormilados- Mabel no paraba de teclear cosas en la máquina junto a ella- Espero que hayan dejado sus maletas hechas como acordamos-

Un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar, pedazos de piedra caían del techo con violencia, Gideon no tardó mucho en crear un campo de protección, como el que usaba normalmente para salvar a la gente del pueblo. Las rocas destruyeron algunas computadoras, pero los sistemas de seguridad seguían funcionando, al menos. La electricidad se cortó, en poco tiempo todo se había quedado a oscuras. Esa especie de terremoto continuaba, para ser un temblor ya había durado bastante. Candy miró con terror a Mabel, preguntando con la mirada si aquello era acto de Dylan. Mabel sonrió alegremente y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Mabel? - el comunicador que la castaña llevaba en el cuello se encendió al recibir el mensaje.

-Estamos bien aquí abajo- respondió la susodicha- ¿Está hecho? -

-Está hecho, el tiempo vuelve a correr con normalidad en Gravity Falls- la voz de Pacífica sonaba entrecortada y agotada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo.

-Tu equipo y tú deben salir del lugar de inmediato-

-Sólo tenemos un problema, los temblores seguirán, no hubo manera de detenerlos- la comunicación comenzó a fallar en ese punto.

-No te escucho, Pacífica ¿qué está pasando? - estática era lo único que Mabel lograba escuchar, fragmentos de frases inconexas que la voz de la rubia soltaba.

\- ¡Salgan del sótano ahora! - un limpio grito que sólo la voz de una niña mimada podía dar hizo que Mabel diera un brinco y mirara a su alrededor.

Era cierto, las paredes habían comenzado a agrietarse, el suelo continuaba sacudiéndose, quedarían sepultados si no salían en ese momento. Tomó aire y luego asintió para darse seguridad.

\- ¡Cambio de planes! - gritó, en ese instante la tierra dejó de moverse a su alrededor- Bill, Gideon, comiencen a realizar el hechizo, Wendy ve por la poca gente aquí y llévatelos a la nueva ubicación, ten cuidado- entre alegría y pánico era lo que Mabel mostraba con sus expresiones.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Gideon quitó la cúpula que los protegió de las piedras.

-Pacifica lo logró, pronto ese asunto de la temporalidad quedará resuelto, no más noches eternas ni cortos atardeceres, todo volverá a la normalidad, pero los temblores van a continuar y quedarnos aquí será un problema, como pueden ver- respondió mientras guardaba algunos archivos en una USB y otros en un disco duro portátil- ¡Muévanse! - gritó.

Wendy echó a correr por el pasillo, esquivando las piedras del suelo, buscando a la gente. Bill ya había comenzado a recitar el hechizo, mientras Gideon se le unía. Los ojos de Bill comenzaron a brillar con luz amarilla mientras que los ojos de Gideon despedían una luz azul intensa. Ambos extendieron los brazos hacía los costados, poco a poco se fueron elevando del suelo. Comenzaron a girar en un enorme círculo que subió la velocidad paulatinamente hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de verse, únicamente se veían dos luces que giraban en una especie de torbellino de magia.

Mabel los observó unos instantes más antes de darse la vuelta y coger las cosas que se llevaría de ahí, salió al pasillo a tropezones, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero se obligó a correr hacia la habitación de Gideon, cogió la maleta que estaba al pie de la cama, realmente la habitación del chico de cabello blanco le llamaba mucho la atención y quería husmear un poco pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Salió con la maleta en una mano, dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de Bill. Gruño en voz baja cuando vio el sombrero y el bastón de Bill recargados en la pared fuera de la habitación. Negó con la cabeza y los tomó emprendiendo la carrera hacía su propio dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta y suspiró, metió el sombrero de Bill en su maleta; miró los mapas, las fotos, las anotaciones, la enorme roca que cayó en su cama. Se colgó las maletas al hombro y emprendió la carrera hacia la salida de emergencia. Sonrió aliviada cuando notó que ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, Bill y Gideon sabían el plan así que sólo debía limitarse a seguir adelante.

Cuando salió y corrió hacia el bosque, se percató del temblor incontrolable de sus piernas. Vaya que realmente tenía miedo. No se preocupó mucho por el camino, lo había memorizado una noche antes. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó avanzando de forma lenta. No esperaba toparse con Dylan a unos metros de ella.

-Hola, Mabel, cuánto tiempo sin verte- Dylan se hallaba recargado en un árbol cercano, sujetando una rosa roja entre sus dedos.

-Dos años, maldito idiota- una extraña sensación de rabia y nerviosismo la estaba consumiendo lentamente, debía serenarse y poner atención a cualquier mínimo movimiento de Calgary.

Dylan suspiró alegremente.

-Dos gratos años desde que asesina a tu patético hermano y me quede con Gravity Falls- rio de forma escalofriante- este lugar siempre ha sido un gran atractivo para los demonios ¿no crees? –

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano! - gritó Mabel llena de furia, sus puños se habían

-Entonces ¿qué? - se burló él -Eso no traerá a tu hermano de la muerte y justo ahora estas sola- algo en la voz de Dylan no le gustaba para nada -podría deshacerme de ti con solo un movimiento de dedos, pero no lo haré- el chico seguía impasible ante la castaña.

-No estoy sola y tampoco te será tan sencillo acabar conmigo- murmuro Mabel, tratando inútilmente de no perder la cabeza.

-Wendy y el resto a estas alturas debe estar en los calabozos, y adivina gracias a quién- el rostro pálido de Mabel lo hizo reír fuertemente.

De pronto un montón de gente del pueblo apareció, rodeando a ambos, Mabel experimentó una sensación de alivio y gratitud, miró a Dylan con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Luego todo se fue a la mierda.

Una enorme red de pesca cayó sobre ella, el comisario Blubs y el oficial Durlan aseguraron la red provocando que ella cayera al suelo. Mabel no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no iba a preguntar, estaba bajo ataque y debía actuar. Conjuró una esfera de energía rosa y la lanzó contra Dylan; la esfera ni siquiera salió de la red, sino que quedó dentro de la misma, rebotó un par de veces y luego le dio en la espalda, quemando su camisa, dejando un circulo como marca. La castaña se negó a gritar de dolor debido a la piel quemada, levantó la vista y observó a Dylan quien le sonreía con malicia.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? - gritó Mabel dolorida y confundida.

-No dejaremos que le hagas daño a Dylan- vociferó Linda Susan.

\- ¿Qué les hiciste? - la chica miró a Calgary con toda la rabia que cabía dentro de su cuerpo.

-Expandí sus mentes- respondió.

Mabel recordaba que la mayoría había estado en prisión, pero aún tenía una leve esperanza, si la capturaban a ella aún quedaba Bill para continuar con la misión. Estaba en una terrible situación y no lo vio venir ¿de qué había servido todo ese entrenamiento? Las noches eternas leyendo y practicando su magia, al final todo había sido en vano. Lagrimas de autentica frustración surcaron sus mejillas ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Dylan tenía en las manos su maleta y la de Gideon, con las cosas de Bill dentro. La información, los planos, todo estaba en las manos de ese malnacido y solo había bastado un pequeño descuido, unos minutos de debilidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dipper sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna mientras Will y él viajaban de nuevo por ese remolino de energía hacia otra etapa de la vida del Pino.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Dipper? – Will se volteo a ver al castaño, quien solo tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada en sus manos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- murmuró y eso bastó para que una grieta se abriera frente a ambos.


	11. Sueño o Realidad

Una celda descuidada, oxidada y maloliente era el lugar donde habían encerrado a Mabel. La chica permanecía encadenada al suelo, la mirada perdida y el cuerpo frío ¿cómo fue que todo terminó así de mal?

-Hey- saludó una voz que solo consiguió alterarla.

Dylan sonreía con inocencia del otro lado de la reja, con su perfecto peinado y sus estúpidos zapatos bien boleados. Mabel lo miró con desagrado total, no respondió al saludo.

-Veo que sigues molesta por lo sucedido ayer en la noche- se burló Dylan abriendo la celda- Estuve pensando toda la noche y me pareció que asesinarte sin más no sería divertido- el eco de sus zapatos rebotó contra las paredes húmedas en cuanto entró en el lugar y comenzó a andar alrededor de ella- En lugar de eso podría dejar que tu sola decaigas lentamente- las cadenas sonaron cuando la castaña se levantó con furia para golpear al chico frente a ella.

-No vas a vencerme, ni a mí, ni a ellos- Mabel lo miró fijamente a los ojos, soltando palabra tras palabra con veneno- puede que lograrás manipular a la gente del pueblo, pero tarde o temprano volveremos a ser tu sentencia de muerte- finalizo con ira.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza, princesa? - Dylan la tomó del mentón, sus ojos iluminados en rojo eran una clara advertencia que ella ignoro totalmente.

-No, es una premonición- gruño Mabel, el chico solo soltó un bufido burlón.

\- ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Cuando acabe contigo, no serás capaz de hacer absolutamente nada- justo cuando la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos la visión de Mabel había comenzado a volverse borrosa, como una televisión sin señal.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella con cierta angustia en la voz, veía y a la vez no veía. Parecían dos imágenes empalmadas, sonidos confusos que comenzaban a aturdirla.

-La realidad es tan maleable para mí- rio Dylan- Te enviaré a un lugar donde todo esto es nada más que el cuento de una pobre niña que perdió la cabeza- salió de la celda cerrando tras de si- una pobre niña que nunca tuvo un hermano o un tío-abuelo en un patético pueblo de Oregón- Mabel soltó un fuerte grito de pánico mezclado con desesperación total.

Cuando escucho el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Mabel al caer, una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios mientras avanzaba por el amplio pasillo. Los golpes en las puertas de metal y los gritos agonizantes de otras personas que se hallaban ahí resonaban con fuerza en el lugar.

\- ¿Era necesario engañarla así? - su sirvienta caminaba a su lado, con su seriedad de siempre.

-Sí, era totalmente necesario, aunque al final no haya servido de nada- suspiro Dylan con la mirada fija en el frente- Quería desmoralizarla, pero no sirvió de nada- se encogió de hombros sin dejar de avanzar.

\- ¿A dónde enviaste su mente? - cuestionó la muchacha mientras abría las puertas del elevador para Dylan.

-La envié a casa, con algunas modificaciones, la tortura psicológica me parece mucho más divertida, su cuerpo descansará, pero su mente estará trabajando a todas horas, es cuestión antes de que deje de percibir lo real de lo imaginario- murmuro con simpleza mientras caminaba al interior del elevador.

-La pelirroja es una amenaza- informó ella, cambiando radicalmente de tema- No pueden controlarla más que con sedantes- presionó el único botón en el lugar y sintió el tirón cuando el cacharro comenzó a subir.

-No importa, solo la quiero fuera del juego, pero no la maten aún, me puede servir más adelante- pidió él con una sonrisa infantil que siempre lograba encender las mejillas de su sirvienta.

-Sí, mi señor- exclamó ella con una reverencia breve.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Dipper, ve más despacio, te vas a estrellar con algo- reprochaba Will, flotando detrás de Dipper con cansancio.

-Aquí hay algo…- Dipper recorría cada pasillo en busca de algo, no sabía qué, pero podía sentir esa urgencia por encontrarlo rápido.

-Dipper, detente ahora- la seriedad y casi agresividad en la voz de Will lo hizo detenerse en seco- ¿Mabel? - llamó el demonio azul al otro lado de la reja.

La chica yacía con la cabeza gacha, arrodillada en el suelo, el largo cabello castaño ahora barría el suelo, sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y su respiración era un tanto acelerada.

-Es ella… ella- la garganta de Dipper se había cerrado totalmente, intentó posar las manos en las rejas y sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo lanzó hasta la pared de la celda del frente.

\- ¡Dipper! - la voz de Will volvió a sonar suave y dulce a los oídos del castaño.

-Estoy bien- murmuró él volviendo a pararse verticalmente.

-Ella es Mabel, es tu gemela- reafirmó Will acercándose a la reja sin tocarla- Y está en problemas…- analizó.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene? – Dipper flotó hasta él y miro a la chica frente a ellos.

\- Está atrapada… en una realidad diferente- Will retrocedió un par de pasos- busquemos a Bill, ahora- desvió la mirada al pequeño castaño y lo notó perdido mirándola a ella.

-Mabel- susurró.

-Vamos, Dipper, la ayudaremos, Bill nos va a ayudar- Will lo jaló del brazo, casi obligándolo a avanzar.

Dipper no apartó la mirada hasta que Will los sacó de ese lugar, creando otro portal frente a ellos.

~0~0~0~0~0~0

Una cama mullida, sábanas limpias, el característico aroma a rosas del jabón de ropa. Mabel se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor con cierta confusión.

-Qué demonios…-murmuro ella en total shock.

\- ¡Mabel! - gritó una voz femenina desde el piso de abajo.

-No puede ser…- Mabel se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo, miró a su alrededor, se miró a sí misma- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? - vociferó con fuerza.

\- ¡Mabel! – reprendió su padre con severidad.

\- ¿Y Dipper? - preguntó la castaña.

\- ¿De qué locuras estás hablando? – su padre la miró confundido y luego siguió su camino a la cocina.

-Mabel, deja de perder el tiempo en tonterías y vístete o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- ordenó su madre.

No importaba la edad que tuviera o las peleas que haya pasado, una orden de su madre en su tono de voz más amable y dulce era una clara advertencia que no debía ignorarse.

Mabel subió las escaleras casi corriendo, totalmente confundida, entro a su habitación y miró el uniforme colgado en un gancho en el armario. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Eso era imposible, no tenía sentido alguno, era impensable, detestable, no podía ser que su cabeza hubiera creado toda una vida ¿o sí?

-No, esto no puede ser verdad- abrió el armario y sacó el uniforme, mirándolo atentamente, con algo familiar, pero a la vez nuevo- Voy a llegar al fondo de esto, estoy segura de que todo sucedió, todo fue real- su mirada se endureció y entonces sacó una libreta de la mochila junto a su cama, comenzó a escribir lo más importante que había sucedido.

Al cabo de dos horas, ya se hallaba en la escuela con sus supuestas amigas. En verdad había terminado odiándolas, eran un par de chicas mimadas que no paraban de hablar de idioteces como chicos, ropa y zapatos.

\- "Y pensar que pude haber terminar así de no haber estado en medio de una guerra"- pensó Mabel con fastidio, yendo a su lugar, ignorando olímpicamente al par de urracas con brillo labial.

Se sentó en un lugar al final de la fila y miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento, suspiró mientras sacaba de nueva cuenta la libreta que había transformado en su diario y comenzó a escribir cosa por cosa, desde su infancia junto a Dipper hasta el día en que había visto a Dylan por última vez.


End file.
